Onyx Clan book page one
By: Sayosiner Chapter 1 At Onyx City in the restricted area for normal clan members, there is a meeting being held for Halofan, and Templar in the meeting room alone. "We have discovered a threat to our clan and our city". Halofan say's in a way that shows he's woried about something. "There has been a sign of files taken from our data base, important files that we collected for the investigation of the Tempest." "But what does this mean." says Templar. "I don't know but we can't let this go unnoticed, and were the hell is Hells?!" Halofan say as he looked at templar. "He's with two other members discussing the construction of the buildings hanger" says Templar. "If I may inturoupt" says Sayosiner as he walks in with DemonicInstinct, and AjentWarfare at his side. "Im back from my mission at the Asylum. The enemies have been taken out, there should be no more problems from them for now on..." "Good work" says Halofan showing he's in a better mood. "Now what have I missed?" Sayosiner says as he sets his Sniper Rifle down on the table. "Well There has been a sign of files taken from our data base from when I went to Tempest" Halofan says as he starts to get annoyed again. "Any ideas whos behind it?" AjentWare says. "None... everyone who works in that area have been questioned but there are no signs of anything." Halofan says. "Ok then Demon, Ajent come with me lets go search the area" "right behind ya" Demonic says. At that moment there was a huge explosion from the Hanger. There was black smoke everywere filling the sky in a dark horror. "What the hell was that!!" Templar yelled. "Hurry lets go!" Demonic sayed as he took out his shot gun. The five of them ran to the Hanger with there weapons ready. They continued to run as the avoided others running towards the exit to get outside to the open. They spotted Hells who was in the back of the others members who were running out. He was in a bad condition, due to the explosion a piece of Falcon came at him and ripped into the side of his stomache. luckly his armor kept him together with enough strength to move. "Hurry to the Hanger!" Hells sayed as he was running past his friends. "What the hell is happening there?!" Demonic sayed in a rage. "I don't know but were about to find out" Sayosiner said as Halofan and Templar forced the broken door open. "Get ready!" Ajent yelled. Once the door was open they could see what was happening. They saw a group of enemies they have never seen before swarming the hanger, taking supplies that Onyx just recieved. Just then a enemy ran at them with a Gravity Hammer. He lashed at Templar who went flying back from the power of the weapon. "Jesus!" Yelled Templar as he slamed into a wall leaving a large dent and a splatter of blood. Just then another attack was thrown by the enemy at Sayosiner and Ajent. The enemy lashed a side attack to smash there faces into the wall. Sayosiner quickly ducked as Ajent jumped back from the mighty Hammer. At that point Demonic came at the enemy with his knife and quickly stabbed the blade into the head of the enemy taking him down. At that point Templar ran past everyone and kicked a near by fusion coil at the crowd of enemys, then Halofan shot it with a magnum killing several people. Then Sayosiner ran in shoting his Sniper Rifle at fusion coils and control switches which dropped several Falcons on groups of people. Then there were shots being fired back and fourth at the teams. Then they heard the help that they needed arrived as falcon appeared at the main opening of the hanger. Shots were fired takeing out the enemies, except for the ones that jet packed out of the hanger and fled for there lives into the black smoke. "God I wonder what that was about" Demonic said as he kicked at a body. "I don't know but im sure were just getting started" said Sayosiner as he searched some of the corpses. Just then Ajent came walking up with a injured enemy being dragged behind him. "look at what I found." Ajent said as he threw the person in front of them. Halofan grabbed him by the neck and walked towards the opening of hanger. He took off the enemies jet pack and let if fall towards the ground below. Then he took a knife and forced the helmet off of the enemy showing a young man now helpless in the face of death its self. Then Halofan held the enemy out towards the sky as the man hanged out side trying to hold on to Halofans arm. "Now then" Began Halofan "what is the meaning of this?!" The man stayed sillent as he continued to cling on to Halofans wrist for dear life. Halofan began to slowly lowering the man just to fill him with fear. "I'll say it again what is the meaning of this?!" Halofan yelled as his voice boomed in the hanger. The man looked at Halofan as if he didn't care, he got mad and spat on to Halofans helmet. Halofan threw the man at the ground below and let him fall to his death. Halofan walked back to everyone else who just finnished checking to hanger looking for signs of anyone else alive, but found none. "Im guessing this probably has something to do with the stolen information..." Templar said. "Omg yes of course Templar! Every time you talk i just wanna go a snap RedWires neck! haha jk." "Hey shut up you fricking Gervert!" Said RedWire as he entered the hanger with Atat walking behind him. Atat looked around, "awww" he said "looks like I missed all the fun." "Don't worry, My guess is that this is just the beginning." Demonic said joyfully. "Oh and RedWire next time you say that im going to kill you." "Relax im only kidding around... fricking gervert" RedWire wispered behind Demonics back. Demonic kicked RedWire off of the Hanger. "Now you can die." Then a figure appeared outside of the hanger slowly floating back to the opening out of the black smoke the what finally leaving the area completely. "Nope im still alive..." RedWire sayed while using a jet pack. Right there Dabom had just walked in and inturopted RedWire as he said "Nope Chuck Chester..." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 2 After The Whole mess in the Hanger HaloFan called a meeting for all everyone who was a part of the battle. Everyone was there. HaloFan, Templar, Sayosiner, and Hells were in there main chairs while Demon, Ajent, Vigilents, and RangerDanger who also took part in the fighting were in seats. Vigilents and RangerDanger were the ones who defended everyone in the Falcon thats why there there. Still Dabom, Atat, and Redwire took up the extra chairs just because there were there at a good time. "Ok, lets get started." Sayosiner said. "First of all does any body know who the hell those guys were?" Everyone shook there heads. "Then why would they attack us like this if we dont know them?!" Templar said "Who knows maybe its just they heard about us and thought they could screw us over." AjentWare said. "But doesn't it seem like they want Somthing from us?" Demonic responded. "Yea... But what...?" HaloFan said. Sayosiner got up from his seat. "Demon, Ajent, Dabom, Atat, Vigilents, RedWire, RangerDanger. All of you follow me to the Hanger..." "Why?" Ajent Said "Were going on a little trip." Sayosiner said. "Ooook?" Demonic said. "Demon you are a gervert..." RedWire said in an annoying way. Demonic gave RedWire the evil eye just to keep him silent. "Ok lets go." Demonic said. "Here Sayo." HaloFan said as he gave Sayosiner a Spartan laser from of the wall. "Thanks, but still while were gone keep the base under heavy deffence. Don't forget to watch the Damn tunnel way either." Sayosiner said. "Im sure they can handle it but Templar and I are going to Tempest to see if there's anything to find there." HaloFan said as he left the room. "You all got the mission right?" Sayo said in a deeper voice to get there attention. "Yea we got it." They all said "Then lets head out." Sayosiner said as they left the room. They all walked to the Hanger ready to leave in the Falcons. All they were doing on the walk there was fighting on who would fly the damn Falcons. "I call at least to fly one." Vigilents said "Fine if it will get you to shut up!" Demonic said "Will you guys quite down Sayosiner said as they entered the hanger. "Are they ready." Sayosiner asked Ajent. "Yea now lets hurry up" Ajent said. "All of you have your weapons now get into the Falcons." Sayosiner said as they all started to get in. Demonic and Sayosiner both got in the turret seats of the first Falcon while Ajent got into the pilot seat to make the first Falcon ready. For the second Falcon group Atat and RangerDanger got into the Turret seats as Vigilence got into the pilots seat making then ready as well. "Hey wait for me!" RedWire said as he came running into the hanger with Spswim and DualJay Behind him. "Hurry the hell up guys! Swim don't forget a Magnum" Demonic said as DualJay and Spswim got in the Falcons Turrets. "I already got one jesus Demon, and don't forget just call me jessica." She said as she got her turret ready. "Fine. RedWire were waiting on you get in the damn pilot seat so we can go!" Demon said as he started to get frustrated with RedWire always messing around. "Fine you Fricking Gervert!" RedWire said as he got into the Falcon. "Ok the third Falcon is ready. Dabom Pilot a Falcon With Nickoli... Wait were is Nickoli?" Sayo said in confusion. "I dont know." Dabom responded "Oh wait thats right we were fighting against zombies and I threw a Grenade down his pant and pushed him into the zombie horde. You should have seen his face!" Dabom said joyfully. "Did you get it on tape?" Demonic asked. "I bet it would be a hit on Youtube!" They all began to laugh untill Nickoli walked in. "Whats so funny?" Nickoli asked. "Your death!" Demonic responded. "Go fuck yourself Demon." Nickoli said as he got into Daboms Falcon. He then grabbed the Turret and aimed at Demonic. "Stop messing around Nickoli." Dabom said. "Wait who's goin to use the other Turret?" "I don't know..." Nickoli said. "Ok then... Well Sierra Squad lets go!" Sayosiner Shouted as the all went flying out of the Hanger. A couple hours had past and the whole ride was just them all talking about Nickoli and now RedWire dieing from zombies... "Ok, I got it you guys! This how it would happen. Try to picture this." Demonic said "There inside a school that just got taken over from the infection. There running down a hall together talking about how there best friends and they will get out of this together." "Gay!!" RangerDanger shouted. They all began to laugh except for Nickoi and RedWire who were in a rage about the whole thing. "Ok let me finnish." Demon said. "Now there walking down together and they pass a stair case. A zombie crowd is crawling up but there still being pushed down by each other. One of them grabs Nickoli's leg and pulls him down to the ground. He's holding on to RedWires leg asking for help but RedWire tells him to get the Fuck off of him and goes a kicks Nickoli right in the face and lets him get ripped to shred from the zombies." They all Start to laugh. Even RedWires laughing his ass off. "Oh screw you guys" Nickoli said. "Its ok Nickoli." Sayosiner began. "Because RedWire takes another step in front of him and a huge crowd of zombies grab him and rips him to shred as he screams like the little tranny he is." They all continue to laugh. Vigilents laughed so hard that he almost lost control of his Falcon. Nickoli was laughing his ass off RedWire was laughing still. "You fricking Gervert!" RedWire said as he was laughing. "Ok you guys were almost at Break Point." Sayosiner said. "Wait why are we going there?" Ajent asked. "Because we got a call asking for help." Sayosiner said. "I think that it might be the same guys. Now are we all ready?" "Yea!" They all said. as they started to land. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 3 "Come on guys out of the Falcons" Sayosiner said as he got out of his seat. They all got out of there Falcons and ran to the mountain side. "Ok everyone follow me." Sayosiner said as he ran up the cliff. he got up far enough to see the whole area. Everyone else to cover behind near by rocks. "Ok you guys lets go." Sayosiner said as he slid down the side of the cliff to land behind one of the buildings. They all slid down right after Sayo to take shelter inside the building. They all ran inside and checked the area. "So far theres no signs of life in the area." Sayosiner said "Were could everyone have gone?" Atat asked "Who the hell knows." Vigilence said. "Ok guys let split upin groups of three." Sayosiner said "Vigilence, Dabom, and RangerDanger Go to the cliff with Snipers and watch the area's from above. Demon, Jessica, Atat, and I will go threw the Tunnel. Ajent you take RedWire, Nickoli, and DualJay across the large Bridge and head to the inside of the base. My group will meet you inside. Dabom your group just watch the area unless we give the order. You all got it?" Sayosiner finnished saying. "Yea we got it." Dabom said as he reloaded his Sniper Rifle. "Ok then lets go!" Atat said as he picked up his Turret. They all Left the Building and headed to there area's Sayo's group was half way threw the tunnel. Daboms group were scouting the area but they haven't spoted anyone. Ajents Group was already past the Bridge and he was slowly heading to the building. "Wait." Ajent said to his group. "Whats wrong?" DualJay asked "Land Mines." Ajent said. "I guess who's ever in there wants to keep us out." Nickoli said. "Sayo." Ajent said into his intercom. "What?" Sayosiner said to him back. "Be carful there are Land..." Ajent stopped do to a loud explosion and the sound of Demon screaming out. "Oh god help me!" "nice...." DualJay said. "What the hell is that noise? It sounds like gun shots are being fired. Ajent ask Sayosiner if he's ok!" ...End of page one...